


Quitter Heyman

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”Tumblr Anon said:25 with Joel





	

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” You stated with pursed lips, your arms crossed over your chest as Kara did your makeup for the podcast. That’s right, you, an exclusively an off-camera employee of Rooster Teeth, were practically begged to be on the podcast this week.

You didn’t even know why. Basically almost nobody was gone from that day, and it didn’t seem like anybody was busy. You had been working at Rooster Teeth for almost four years as an animator and an editor, and you had insisted on not being on camera unless it was absolutely necessary. Four whole years, and you were only on camera once in a background shot of Michael, Gavin and Ray running around doing their Lads Action News thing a year ago.

But yesterday, for whatever reason, both Burnie and Gus stopped by your desk and pleaded with you to be on the podcast. It took them nearly half an hour to convince you, but you finally relented. After all, it was just one podcast, right? Then back to the safety and comfort of the animation department. At least, that’s what you had thought yesterday.

Now, you were fidgeting (much to Kara’s irritation) in your seat and shooting glares at Burnie from the corner of your eyes.

“Hey,” Burnie held his hands up in defense of your comment. “You’ve had almost a full day to back out. But now that we only have two minutes until we go on, you’re fucked now. That’s not my fault.”

You rolled your eyes at your boss, getting up and walking over to the couch as soon as Kara told you that she was finished. Gus hadn’t told you who else would be on the podcast besides yourself, him and Burnie, so you were pretty surprised to see Joel Heyman walking onto the set and waiting patiently for Burnie to finish getting his makeup done for his turn.

Instead of questioning why you were on the podcast with Joel of all people – who you considered yourself decent friends with, but hadn’t talked to in a while – you busied yourself with setting up your ear piece and your microphone. After only a short time, Gus sat down on his seat to the right of your position on the couch, and was followed shortly by the other two men.

“Y/N?”

Joel’s somewhat familiar voice brought you out of your musings. “Hey, Joel.”

You looked over at him as he took a seat next to you on the couch, and snickered quietly on the confused look on his face. “What are you doing on the podcast? I thought you were always a behind-the-scenes type of gal?”

You wrinkled your nose. “Gal?” You repeated. “Yeah, don’t ever say that again. It makes you sound old. To answer your question, I’ve never been on camera, so I suppose I am a behind the scenes woman.”

Joel looked mock hurt, making you giggle. “Well, I guess today’s just fuck with Joel day.”

“It is, and it’s also time-to-start-the-podcast o’clock, so shut the fuck up for a second.” Gus snapped, but you knew he wasn’t genuinely pissed off. Annoyed, maybe, but probably secretly glad he got you to agree to doing the podcast.

You and Joel exchanged small smiles with each other as the control room started counting down the seconds in your ear. Gus wasted no time with the intro. You somehow managed to not fuck up saying your own name, which was a blessing in of itself, but you thought it had something to do with the familiarity of Joel next to you. You two might not have been the closest of friends, but if he offered to go for drinks one night, you probably would agree in an instant.

Things were going pretty well on the podcast. In fact, the four of you were talking comfortably with you pitching in your opinion regularly enough that Burnie would send approving glances your way every now and then. It was surprisingly five minutes before Twitter bugged the shit out of Burnie enough to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Alright, Twitter is fucking killing me right now. Y/N, wanna explain yourself so we don’t have to talk about it again?” Burnie asked, taking a sip of coke.

You let out an exaggerated sigh and waved at the camera with a slight smile. “Hi, guys. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I’m an animator here, and I do the occasional editing. I’ve been working for RT for almost five years now, and yes, this is my first time on camera.”

“I’d like to say this now before you guys have time to find her account and send shit her way, Y/N is literally one of the nicest people in the company, and if you give her any crap, the entirety of RT is gonna be pissed. Especially me.” Joel stated with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest and sending a warning glance to the camera.

Burnie busted up into laughter almost a second after Joel finished speaking. “Joel, a lot of people are asking if somebody has a little crush on the animation girl.”

You rolled your eyes. “My name is Y/N, not the animation girl.”

Burnie and Gus exploded into laughter again, while Joel just stuttered his way through his denials with a bright red face. “I- no, we’re just- she’s- ugh. I give up.”

You jokingly checked the time on your phone and raised an eyebrow, putting on your best announcer voice before saying, “This just in, Joel is a quitter, giving up after only seven minutes of the podcast.”

Burnie joined in on your teasing easily, doing his old timey announcer voice. “Joel Heyman: a quitter with a massive crush. Will he survive this podcast, or will his head explode from all of the blood in it?”

You laughed along with everybody else (and Joel this time), and then pointed at the control room. “Jordan, if this isn’t an animated adventure, I’m gonna be very upset with you.”

“I feel the need to point out that I’m not at all a quitter,” Joel protested, smiling even though he sounded upset.

Gus scoffed. “Prove it then, Quitter Heyman.”

Joel straightened up his posture and looked over to you with a confident (and somewhat cocky grin on his face). “Y/N, do you want to get dinner with me after this?”

Your heart skipped a beat momentarily. You hadn’t thought much of Joel actually having a crush on you, only because this was the podcast and it was funny when Joel was upset, so clearly it was a joke, but now… Well, he definitely didn’t look like he was joking.

And you found yourself glad for the fact.

“Yeah. I would love to.”

And as you and Joel made date plans live on the podcast with Burnie and Gus cooing in the background on how cute you were, you couldn’t help but thank your ridiculous bosses for convincing you to go on camera.


End file.
